


30 Day OTP Challenge - Zelink

by linkandlarry



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkandlarry/pseuds/linkandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the 30 Day OTP Challenge. It's Zelink. Modern Day AU. Zelda and Link are best friends who secretly like eachother. Yup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

The grass, a deep green color, glinted slightly under the newly fallen dew. Zelda sighed, admiring the beauty that was her garden. At 17, Zelda was still in her senior year in high school. She wasn’t the most popular, only having a few friends, but she loved school nonetheless. She had always been very wise, and was able to succeed in her classes.

After admiring her garden for only a moment longer, Zelda proceeded to reenter her beautiful Victorian-style house. Her father certainly wasn’t poor, and they were able to afford things that most other people couldn’t. Zelda’s best friend, Link, was the exact opposite. Having been left on the doorstep of an orphanage at an incredibly young age, Link had travelled from foster home to foster home frequently throughout his first 8 years of life. Finally, he came into the care of Impa, his guardian, and she adopted him. That was when Zelda and Link had first met, on the playground at the Elementary school they both attended. Link, courageous and adorable, had quickly bonded with Zelda, sweet and intelligent. Of course, they had grown into Link, courageous and handsome, and Zelda, wise and beautiful. They were the perfect pair, and most everyone said so.

But they weren’t together, contrary to popular belief. Zelda could not count the number of times she had been asked whether or not she and Link were an item. She always quickly denied said rumors with a blush on her face, but deep inside Zelda could not deny the wish that these things were true. Of course, like all good heroines, Zelda believed that Link could never love her in this way, and that she would be forced to be friend-zoned forever. She was a very naïve heroine, naturally.

Of course, the same could be said for Link, our hero, as he believed Zelda too good for him. As all idiotic men do, Link believed that Zelda was into someone else, and that if he approached her it would ruin their relationship.

That leaves us with two incredibly stupid people who are predestined to be together, but are so thick headed that they can’t figure it out for themselves. This is where our story begins: Zelda and Link have made plans to hang out, and Zelda suggested they go on a walk to the near-by ranch.

“Link, hurry up!” Zelda proclaims impatiently at the boy. Link is wearing his favorite green sweatshirt, and brown boots that he has unceremoniously tucked his brown skinny jeans into. Zelda is wearing a pink blouse with a light cardigan over it, and blue skinny jeans. Her white Keds complete the sweet look that comes naturally to her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, hold on!” Link retorts, pulling his favorite green beanie onto his head. Zelda brushes some of her blond hair - a shade lighter than Link’s - off of her shoulder, before rolling her eyes and walking outside ahead of her blue-eyed companion.

“Ready?” she asks him.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he grins. They begin the short walk to the ranch, and Link begins to make light talk, “So, Zelda, I was talking to Navi and she says that you were right.” Navi is Link’s older sister.

“Yeah? What about?” she turns, eyebrows raised in a not-at-all confused expression.

“About the actor who plays Sherlock’s name being ‘Benedict Cumberbatch’ and not ‘Cumberpatch’.”

Zelda’s musical laughter fills the air, and Link has to concentrate on not blushing. “You’re so stupid sometimes, I swear,” she grins at her taller counterpart.

He blushes harder; no amount of fighting could conceal this blush. “H-hey! It’s not my fault that I live under a rock!”

“You hardly live under a rock! You just don’t watch any good, worthwhile TV shows! Sherlock is an amazing TV show!” She exclaims, still chuckling at Link’s now bright red face.

“So is Doctor Who,” Link retorts stubbornly.

“So you say. I’ve told you, I will watch Doctor Who as soon as you watch Sherlock!”

Link pouts, “fine….”

Whatever Zelda had been about to say suddenly left her mind; she has spotted the large sign entitled ‘Lon Lon Ranch’.

Before Link could comprehend what was happening, Zelda has his hand held in hers, and they are running towards the gates of their most beloved place.

Their laughter harmonizes together as the memories of their youth flood into their minds. Visions of the fun they had in these same fields are enough to send them into a nostalgic sense of happiness.

As soon as they reach the gates, Zelda drags Link to the nearest grouping of cows, and she finds joy out of the simplest things the large creatures do.

Instead of watching the animals roam the pasture, Link turns to watch Zelda as she grins and laughs at the black and white animals.

Zelda turns to Link unexpectedly and he once again finds himself turning red. “Why are you staring at me, Link?” she asks him.

“I-uh-I…well you just looked really happy…” he trails off, too embarrassed to continue.

Zelda giggles and looks down at their intertwined hands. Link squeezes hers in reassurance and she looks up at him suddenly, shock evident on her face. Link continues to look at her a moment, gauging her reaction, before suddenly pulling her into him for a warm embrace.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he says, his voice muffled by her hair.

“And I, you,” Zelda agrees into his chest.

They stay like this for a few more short moments, feeling as if the world around them has completely stopped. It hasn’t, though, of course not. The cows are eating grass and slowly grazing their way away from the two teenagers, and Malon, one of their classmates who lives on Lon Lon, has come out to check the chickens.

A few moments pass before Malon suddenly notices the pair standing embraced in the pasture.

“Oi!” Malon yells at them, her bright red hair whirling around her face with the wind. “Zelda, Link, what are you two doing here?”

Embarassed, Zelda and Link step quickly apart, startled out of their bubble.

Blushing, Zelda replies, “Uh, we came to see the cows, Malon. What else?”

“Just wondering, no need to worry,” Malon quickly jumps in. “Well if you’ll excuse me, the chickens are hungry and you know how they get when their angry…” she raises her eyebrow as if to say ‘I don’t want to deal with the Nazi chickens’, and calls out a goodbye.

As soon as they see her turn the corner behind her house, Link turns to Zelda, “It’s getting a bit late, maybe we should head back.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she reluctantly agrees. “Leggo,” she says jokingly.

With their hands still intertwined, Link and Zelda begin to begin the short walk back to Zelda’s house where they say their goodbyes and part ways for the night, promising to see each other the next day.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling! :D

2 Weeks after hand holding

As the sun slowly sets, the Harkinian household is preparing for dinner, an extra plate at the table for the young man clad in green. Zelda and Link are upstairs in her room hanging out.

“Zelda! Link! Dinner is ready! Wash your hands!” Zelda’s mother calls from downstairs.

“Okay, be down in a minute!” Zelda returns, before dragging Link off to the bathroom.

As soon as everyone has been seated around the dinner table, Zelda’s father says grace, and they dig into their meals. “This is so great, Ma’am,” Link says, practically moaning at the taste of the food.

“I’m glad you think so, Link. I try my best, and sometimes I feel like these two buggers don’t even notice,” she gestures at Zelda and her father, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the meal passes silently; the only sound is the rain that has begun to fall at an alarming rate.

“May I be excused?” Zelda asks her father.

“Yes, you may. Bring Link with you.”

Zelda obediently drags Link away from his food – he’s already finished – and they set their plates at the sink. “Hold on a moment,” Zelda commands Link, who was about to go back upstairs. She walks over to the window and gazes out. “It’s raining really hard. I hope it doesn’t flood,” she says to herself.

Before Link can worry, Zelda is once again at his side and they are returning to her room.

The two had been friends since they were young and naïve, and had always been allowed to have sleepovers. Whenever the two had reached puberty their parents had thought it would be imprudent to revoke said privilege.

When they’ve reached her room, they return to their former position; Zelda on one side of the couch, and Link on the other, only their feet casually draped across each other.

For the next hour or so, they sat together watching Doctor Who – Link had finally convinced Zelda to watch it – until suddenly the storm picks up speed once again, and with a pop the electricity goes out.

Zelda screams, and bolts from where she is sitting to grab onto Link’s arm with a strength that even startls him. “Crap! Link! What the heck!?” Her breathing begins to pick up and her eyes dart around the room trying to see something, anything, in the dark.

“Zelda? Zellie, calm down,” he tries to sooth her, bringing his free hand up to stroke her hair comfortingly.

“L-link, I’m scared of the dark!” she tells him.

“I know, you’ve told me. It’s going to be okay, Zel, just calm down. Let go of me for a minute so I can sit up, and then I’ll hold you, kay?” he says, trying to make her feel better.

“O-okay…” she responds, sniffling a little. It’s obvious to Link that she is crying.

After she has let go of his arm and scooted back, Link moves into a better sitting position so that he can be comfortable with her in his lap. Then he reaches out for her, and pulls her so that she is on top of him. His hands wind around her waist, and hers go around him. Her face is buried into his neck, and his is resting on her head.

“Shh…” he soothes her. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“I know. Sorry for being so irrational,” her voice is muffled.

“You’re not being irrational. Don’t worry about me thinking anything like that, I just want you to stop crying and calm down, Zellie.”

“Link, you’re…you’re the best,” she tells him. Her breath has begun to slow back to a normal rate, but she doesn’t relinquish her hold on the blue-eyed boy.

“So are you,” he states simply. Suddenly, before either of them can comprehend what Link is doing, he is leaning down and pressing his lips lightly into her hair in a loving gesture. “Love you, Zellie.”

“Love you, too, Link,” she replies, sighing into his neck, as she clings onto him even harder.

This is how they stay for the rest of the evening, even after the lights and TV have come back on; Zelda and Link curled up on the couch, cuddling.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaming!

Sunlight streams through the windows, waking up a sleeping Zelda. She yawns before sitting up and taking in her surroundings. Link is lying next to her, fast asleep as she was only moments ago.

Deciding it’s best not to wake the sleeping boy, she quietly gets up and goes downstairs to make breakfast.

Her mother is at work and since it is still summer, Zelda and Link are the only two home.

She sets to work making pancakes and eggs for her friend, cooking them perfectly the way Link likes them. Almost as soon as she has set the plates on the table, Link is walking down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes from sleep.

As he walks into the kitchen, Zelda takes the opportunity to check him out. He’s wearing loose pajama bottoms with Mario on them, and a baggy tee that has an image from one of his favorite games, Skyrim.

“Morning, sleepyhead. I was about to wake you up,” Zelda smiles warmly at her friend.

“Mmm…” Link mumbles his reply, sitting down in front of the pancakes as if he has a sixth sense.

Zelda laughs, but joins him in eating their breakfast. Halfway through, Link has finally woken up and he turns to Zelda, “What do you want to do, today?”

Thoughtfully, Zelda replies, “Well…we could watch a movie…or we could play some games on the Xbox?”

Link swallows his mouthful of the doughy pancakes, “Sure. I’m not really in the mood for a movie, so perhaps Elder Scrolls or Call of Duty?”

Smiling, Zelda nods.

After they’ve cleaned up their dishes, and cleaned up – though they’re still wearing pajamas, these are just…clean – Zelda hooks the Xbox up and Link pulls out his laptop; they’ve decided to both play Skyrim at the same time.

“Zellie, I think I’m going to start a new game, and name my character after you. Then you can kick some orc butt!” Link exclaims as he clicks ‘New Game’

Zelda laughs, “Whatever you say, oh great and mighty one. I’ll name mine Link.”

And so they do. Throughout the morning, ‘Zelda’ moves on to become a cannibal and a member of the thieves’ guild, and ‘Link’ has become a member of the Dark Brotherhood and a Stormcloak. It was to be considered a ‘productive’ morning.

Suddenly, Zelda screams, “Ahh!! Crap! Fuddruckers! It’s a freaking dragon!!” She proceeds to make several rude comments to said dragon, and frantically slams down on the trigger button, occasionally using ‘Fus Ro Dah’ on the poor creature.

As soon as the dragon is dead, and Zelda is taking a moment to calm her breathing she notices that Link is laughing – he has been the whole time. She turns to him, “What?”

“You – laugh – you’re just – laugh – so funny. What the heck was that, Zelda?!”

“I-he just-I got scared! Sorry for not being Mr. Macho,” she turns away, pouting.

“No, no! Zellie, c’mon, I’m not trying to be mean! You’re just so cute! It’s cute, really! C’mon, Zellie, don’t be mad!” he immediately says, grabbing her arm, and using his free hand to bring her face to look at his.

“…R-really?” she asks, searching Link’s eyes to determine if he’s lying or not.

“Hmm?” he asks, smiling gently at her.

“I’m…cute?” Her eyebrows raise in question.

Link chuckles, “Yeah, you’re really, really cute.”

Zelda’s cheeks begin to turn a light red color. “S-so are you.”

Link freezes, and his eyes widen with shock. “What?”

Zelda is also frozen. “I’m sorry!” she says quickly. “I shouldn’t have – it’s – I’m sorry, Link!” She tries to pry her arm from his grasp, but he holds her in her place.

“What are you sorry for? I told you that you’re cute. Should I be apologizing?”

Zelda sighs, “No, it’s just… I meant it…differently…”

“I said it because I think you’re cute, and I like you. Did you mean it differently than that?” Link asks her boldly.

Lost for words, Zelda slowly shakes her head and Link begins to grin like a fool; Zelda soon begins to grin with him.

“You’re about to be attacked by wolves,” Link gestures back to the TV that has been going this entire time.

As they both turn back their games, Link comments lightly, “Oh, and I’m taking you on a date some time, okay?”

After Zelda’s enthusiastic, “Okay!” both of them begin smiling brightly as they walk about the vast world that is Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I synced it up so day 1 was on march 1st and so on. hopefully i can update everyday.


End file.
